


I Threw Glass at My Friend's Eyes and Now I'm on Probation

by callidryas



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Rating May Change, Self Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callidryas/pseuds/callidryas
Summary: You're working a normal day at the plant nursery until Dan Avidan runs into you at full speed. Although he may have made you scrape your elbow, you still think he's pretty cute.(Title is from a song of the same name by Destroy Boys and this fic is loosely based on that song.)





	I Threw Glass at My Friend's Eyes and Now I'm on Probation

_… Empty streets are just as soundproof,_

_As studios and big crowds…_

_… Keep me away from here,_

_How’d I appear on this stage? …_

You slowly wake to the sound of your phone, buzzing as it plays the punky music you always like. You pick up your phone and press ‘snooze’ on the alarm, deciding it’s too early to get out of bed. _Just five more minutes?_ you think to yourself, still in a morning haze. You quickly drift back off into a light sleep before being awoken again by the same sound of your phone. _Ugh. Fine._ you think. You pick up your phone once again to turn the alarm off for good, at least until Monday. Thank God today is Friday. You set your phone back down on your chest after pulling the charger out, letting the cord hit the ground beside your bed with a small tap. Just one more day of work before you can relax at home.

You sit up in bed, yawning, stretching, popping your joints to try the wake yourself up a little more. You climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom attached to your bedroom. You turn the water on and twist the handle pretty far to the left. You like your showers hot enough to scald a dragon. While waiting for the water to warm up, you undress and grab your phone from where you left it on the bed. You open Twitter and scroll through your feed, liking about every other tweet, but nothing really catches your attention. _‘Another boring day,’_ you think.

You eat breakfast in your car on your way to work, as per usual. Today it’s a microwaved breakfast sandwich with cheese, an egg, and Canadian bacon on it. The traffic is a little heavier this morning, but an extra five minutes won’t change your drive too much. At least that’s what you hope. Turns out you were wrong. The traffic is absolute hell. Apparently, there had been a pileup at a stoplight right by your house and everyone trying to leave that morning had decided to try to wait at the same single stoplight in the entire city. You end up being almost thirty minutes late to work. You park your car in the employee parking lot as quickly as you can, before almost running to the building.

You worked at a plant nursery. It was your dream job since you were a teenager. You immediately fell in love with your first cactus your mom bought you from Lowe’s. After you took care of it for a few weeks, you had already scoured the internet for articles about taking care of every plant under the sun, from succulents and cacti, to carnivorous pitchers and flytraps, to delicate houseplants and annual flowers. Your mom let you buy as many plants as you wanted, as long as you could take care of them and you didn’t take over the entire house. You laughed and said, “No promises,” with a smile. Your mom had always supported you through everything, at least until… 

You shook the thought from your head. You needed to focus on work now that you were behind. You clocked in for the day, apologized to your boss for being late, and began restocking shelves with plants and plant-related items. After a few hours of restocking shelves and answering customers’ questions, you were already getting tired. _Just another thirty minutes,_ you thought, _then I can eat lunch and sit for a little bit._ You grab a big pot full of pink petunias from the cart next to you and place it on the nearby table. Your mom always liked petunias. You always liked them, too. The variety in colors always made you stop and stare for a moment or two if you passed by a pot in a shop window or one hanging from a lamp post downtown. You placed the last of the petunias on the table before turning to wheel the cart back to the stock area and bring some ferns to a different section where house plants were kept. 

You started pushing it back to where it came from, except you didn’t see the guy on your left running straight at you. “AR- OOF!” You both crashed to the ground, and it took you a second to realize what had happened. “Oh, my God! Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you!” he said, almost too quickly to understand. He held out a hand as he said this. You took it and he helped you up, looking at you like a scared puppy. “Uhm, yeah, I think I’m okay…” you nervously said. You wiped some dirt off your pants and started to pick up the cart that had been knocked over in the process of this random guy running into you. “Here, let me help you,” he said. “Thanks,” you replied, “but please don’t run around here. There’s delicate plants and kids around.” “Oh, shit, yeah, I’m so sorry! I promise it won’t happen again.” He smiles a little and looks at his feet while saying his last sentence. “Oh, my God! Are you guys okay? I didn’t see what happened until I was already at the car!” Another man was to your right and speaking even quicker than the guy that ran into you. “Yeah we’re okay,” you said with a giggle. “Your friend here just doesn’t know how to use his eyes apparently.” Your joke earned a nervous laugh from the man to your left. You looked back at him and noticed how _tall_ he was. He was at least six feet tall, with long and lanky arms and legs, and big, poofy brown hair that he had tied up into a ponytail. He wore a black shirt with the name of a band you didn’t recognize and ripped skinny jeans. His feet donned red chucks that were now covered in dirt. 

“Ah, okay then,” the man to your right said. He turned around and ran at the same speed from before toward the parking lot. “Hey, I said no-” you begin, but realize midway through your sentence that he doesn't hear your warning. “Running… “ you trailed off. You sighed and turned back toward the tall guy. “I’m sorry about him,” he said. “He’s my friend, Arin.” He twiddled his thumbs as he spoke. Why did he look so nervous? “Nah, man, it’s fine. Uhm, but thanks again for helping me lift the cart.” “Oh, it’s the least I could do after almost killing you.” “Come on. I told you I’m _fine.”_ You suddenly felt something wet on your elbow and swatted at it, assuming it was a bug of some sort. Your hand felt wet, too. “... I’m not so sure about that…” he started. You looked down at your hand and elbow and saw blood dripping from both. You suddenly felt dizzy at the sight and stumbled a little. “Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He took your shoulders in his hands to steady you. “... I d-don’t like blood…” you stammered. “Hey, that’s okay. Let’s just sit down for a minute then.” He helped you sit on the concrete ground and you lean your head against the table of petunias. “Do you have a towel or something? Maybe to stop the blood?” he asked. “Uhm…” You grabbed your walkie-talkie from your belt loop and pressed the call button. As coolly as you could, you said, “Hey, Hannah?” You waited a moment until you heard a click and a reply, “Yeah? I’m in section four. Do you need help with the petunias?” she asked. “No, I got it. I just tripped and scraped my elbow. Can you bring me something to cover this up until I can clean it up inside? I don’t want anyone seeing me with a bloodied-up elbow while I’m working.” There was silence for another moment. “Yeah, I gotcha, bud,” came the reply. You let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks, Hannah.” “No prob, bud.” 

You looped the walkie-talkie back through your belt loop and looked back at Tall Guy. “She’ll be here in a minute,” you reassured him. He nodded and sat down beside you. He looked almost as scared as you at this point. “Are you okay?” he asked again. You felt a little better after sitting down, maybe not bleeding any less, but definitely less light-headed. “Yeah, uhm, I… don’t really deal with blood very well.” You thought your way through the sentence one word at a time.

In your trance-like state, this guy actually looked kind of cute. The sun was high in the sky behind you, the light of it diffused by clear plastic that lined the greenhouse you were in. His brown eyes glowed with gold and bronze under the sunlight. His poofy hair glowed, too. Little strands here and there were golden yellow in the light. He almost looked angelic.

Hannah then came through the maze of tables of plants with a bottle of water and a blue hand towel. You smiled at her. “Thank you so much, Hannah!” you said. “Of course, dude!” She looked at Tall Dude and asked you, “Oh, who’s this?” “I’m Dan,” he said with a smile. “He helped me after I tripped,” you explained. “Ah, okay then. Need anything else?” “Nope. I think I’m okay, just need to get cleaned up is all.” “Okay. Nice meeting you, Dan.” She finished off with a little wave at the two of you. “Let’s find you a bathroom,” Dan said. He wrapped the towel around your elbow and helped you to your feet, leading you to a bathroom. “No, not the public one. It’s too gross,” you said. You absent-mindedly took his hand in yours and lead the way to the employee bathroom. On arrival, you pushed the door open and opened the cabinet under the sink, searching for the first-aid kit. You found it and grabbed it, then sat on the toilet seat with the box in your lap, only then remembering you had another whole person there with you. You looked at him for a split second before he walked over to you and opened the small red box for you. “Oh, no you don’t have to-” “No, it’s okay. We both know how this went last time you saw blood.” You let him handle it, looking away to keep from feeling dizzy again. He cleaned your elbow and bandaged it, closing the box when he was done. You heard it snap shut and figured he was done, turning back to face him. “Thanks,” you said. He took the box from your lap and put it under the sink where he saw you take it from. “Of course,” he replied. 

“I feel so bad for running into you. I’m so sorry.” You blushed a little bit from the sudden change in mood. “No, no. It’s okay, I promise.” You stare in silence for a moment, then he asks you, “So, uh, I’m Dan.” You told him your name, too. He held out a hand to help you up. You took it even though you didn’t feel dizzy anymore. You open the bathroom door, then pull your phone out of your pocket to check the time. “Shit,” you mutter. “What’s wrong?” asks Dan, a sudden look of worry on his face. “I missed my lunch break by like ten minutes,” you replied. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry!” He blushes, embarrassed. “No! It’s okay! I can eat on my break,” you say. “Are you sure?” he asks. “Arin and I were going to go get lunch after this if you want to come with.” You sound unsure as you say, “I wouldn’t want to intrude…” “You’re not intruding! It’s the least I can do.” He smiles softly at you. You giggle and say, “Okay, let’s go get lunch.”

After clearing it with your boss, you lead the way out of the nursery to the parking lot, in the general direction you saw Arin run. “Ah, shit,” you say. “We left Arin for like half an hour.” You look at Dan behind you, waiting for a reply and for him to lead the way to his car. “Eh, he’s fine.” What a charmer.

He walks a little faster in order to pass you and you follow him to the car. You find Arin in the passenger seat with his eyes closed, hands drumming on the dashboard with music playing in the car, just loud enough for you to recognize it’s something from Pearl Jam. Dan knocks on the window. “Arin,” he says. Arin just keeps drumming and moving to the music. You laugh at him when he starts to sing the words. Dan knocks a little louder. “Arin!” he says. Arin’s eyes snap open and he rolls down the window to see what the fuss is about. The music is way louder now with the window open. Dan says something you can’t hear and Arin loudly asks, “What?” He leans over to the volume knob in the car and turns back to Dan. Dan repeats what he had said before, “Unlock the doors, dingus, or we’ll never make it to lunch.” Arin laughs, then presses the button on his door. The doors unlock and Dan opens one of the back passenger doors for you. You step in and situate yourself in the center back seat. He closes the door behind you, and walks around to the driver’s door and gets in. 

Your stomach grumbles, prompting you to ask, “So where are we going, boys?” Arin turns around in his seat to face you. He excitedly says, “We’re going to this awesome Mexican restaurant off Main Street with the best shrimp tacos ever.” You lean your elbows on your knees, listening to Arin talk about the specifics of each and every item on the menu. Before you know it, you’re already at the restaurant. 

Once you’re inside, the smell of beefy tacos and salsa filling your nose and making you feel even hungrier. A waitress seats you, Dan, and Arin at a quiet booth in a back corner. You open the menu placed in front of you and skim through everything for a minute before landing on Arin’s suggestion- fish tacos. You close your menu and rest your elbows on the table, listening to the conversation of the other two.

Conversation shifts from what you do, to what they do, to music, to movies, to crazy life experiences. It turns out that Dan and Arin have a YouTube channel together and play video games every day. You feel a little jealous, but don’t say anything. Time passes pretty quickly, but you don’t notice until you realize your full of food and on your last taco.

While waiting for the check, Arin excuses himself to the bathroom. As soon as he’s out of earshot, Dan leans forward on the table slightly. “Hey, this is kind of a weird question.” “Ask away,” you smile. “Well, um, are you busy tomorrow night?” Your smile widens. “Nope.” His smile widens, too. 

“I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go to a movie.” 

“I’d love to.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. That’s just gonna be difficult without having your number.” You give him a wink and he blushes just enough for you to notice. You pull out your phone and bring up a new contact for him to fill out. He hands your phone back when he’s done. You notice he put a little heart emoji next to his name. Now it’s your turn to blush.

The waitress comes by with the check and you insist on splitting, but Dan says it’s ok. He and Arin will pay the bill to make up for all the trouble you’d gone through because of them. Arin comes back from the bathroom. He sits back down at the booth next to Dan. He knows something is up, but he stays quiet about it. They split the check, leave a generous tip, and you guys leave, thanking the staff on your way out. Dan drives you back to the nursery. You wish you didn’t have to go back to work, but money doesn’t grow on trees, turns out. They drop you off, and you get out of the car, waving off to them as they drive away.

You already can’t wait for the movie tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can but of course, things will come up, so don't be disappointed if there's a gap for a few days. 
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism and kudos!
> 
> (Lyrics at the beginning are from Soundproof by Destroy Boys, which you can listen to here:  
> https://music.apple.com/us/album/soundproof/1438294306?i=1438294316 , song title is from this song: https://music.apple.com/us/album/i-threw-glass-at-my-friends-eyes-and-now-im-on-probation/1202457148?i=1202457433 )


End file.
